


As Long As You Are Mine

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Jedi Mind Trick, Mind Games, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirens, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Adagio is preparing for her great dazzling comeback, but first she must check out if she still has some of her siren charm left.





	As Long As You Are Mine

Sunlight glimmered on Adagio's mango flavored ice cream as she slowly scooped up the melted cream with her tongue. The taste was sweet, perhaps a bit too bloated. Perhaps a drop of lemon could help?

"Excuse me miss, you haven't paid for your ice cream yet."

Adagio slowly turned around to face the ice cream bar salesman. She brought a hand to his face and waved. " _Oh, but I think this one is on the house, right?_ "

The clerk's facial expression turned from angry to confused, as if someone had knocked his head with a frying pan.

"Uhh... on the house... yes." The clerk managed to blabber before turning his back on her.

Adagio smirked at her successful persuasion attempt and walked away from the kiosk. "Too easy, let's see if I can find a more challenging targeeaAAAAHHH!"

A purple haired girl riding a scooter rushed past her, almost hitting her as she was crossing the road. The ice cream she was enjoying moments ago was now all over the road, cone upside down facing the blue sky.

"Look what you did to my ice cream!" She yelled at the long gone girl. However, she looked familiar, as if she had met that purple haired speed demon somewhere.

Somewhere like Canterlot High School. Then it struck her.

"Rarity." Adagio growled. "Revenge is sweet."

* * *

Rattling in the bushes exposed a tiny patch of yellow and orange hair. Adagio slowly peeked from her green hideout and saw a certain purple haired lady laying down on a tower at the shoreline. Laying on her belly, Rarity had untied her bikini top to prevent any ugly tan lines. The shore was on a more secluded part of the beach which probably was the reason Rarity, of all people, would be sunbathing topless. Adagio took a quick glance around her to make sure the coast was clear. Slowly, she started sneaking towards the sleeping beauty.

" **KRAAW KRAAW** " A bird flew overhead, spooking Rarity.

Lifting her gaze from the sand, she gave a horrified shriek when she suddenly saw Adagio standing there staring at her. She snatched up her purple bikini top and clasped it to cover her breasts. Adagio just smirked at her and waved as she calmly walked on past. Adagio could feel those azure blue eyes drilling into her back as she went on her way towards the road in the distance.

Hoping that her manipulation had taken effect, she started walking back. Again she came around that tiny sandy dune and there was the same topless bathing beauty, soaking up the sun rays like a solar panel. Footsteps made enough noise to alert her as her head spun around and she reached for her top before she had even turned to look at the person who alerted her.

This time she expressed her anger.

"Would you stop stalking me?" She hissed at Adagio. "What are you, a pervert? Creeping around like some sort of predator."

Adagio put on her amused look, rather than annoyed. If she wanted privacy, she probably should've picked a more secluded spot.

"This is a public beach. Now why a young woman of your age, whatever that may be, chooses to be so modest about her lovely tits is your business, but if you don't want strangers wandering past and admiring your feminine assets you shouldn't be lingering in public places like this where they can come upon you unexpectedly."

"Is that so?" She snapped. "I suppose you think I should be right there in the middle of the city where every creep and freak around can stare at me?"

"You're right," Adagio said and chuckled. "If you'd bothered to take a look at the beach you'd have seen that there are some places where you can relax away from the world of people and still have a good view in both directions. Then if you have an overwhelming desire to protect your body from the eyes of the world you can see people coming from quite a distance and you'll have time to cover up if they seem to be too close for you liking. It's not that tough, really."

"I suppose someplace further away," she looked at the western part of the beach where some grass and trees offered slight cover, "would be perfect. Someplace convenient for you to watch me."

Now she was getting irritated, and Adagio was just trying to be helpful despite their history at CHS.

"I've seen breasts before," Adagio told her. "Not many sets as good as yours, darling, I'll admit, but I have seen them. And if I wanted to see yours I can do that here as well as anywhere else. Hmm?"

With that last comment Adagio bent down and whipped Rarity's top out from under her fingers with one swift motion. Rarity grasped at it too late and then realized that her breasts were exposed and quickly snatched her hand back to cover herself.

"Give that back you ruffian!" Rarity hissed at Adagio.

"That cute little blush suits you, Rarity." Adagio smirked. "Besides, you are taking silly and unnecessary precautions hiding in the dunes like this with no one else around."

Adagio tossed her top down, just barely out of her reach. Rarity glanced at it, but was not going to uncover her breasts to reach for it.

"Leave me alone," She snapped back at her. "I don't need your "help".

"Really?" Adagio chuckled. "And what would you do if someone came along and did something like _this?_ "

It was like undressing a mannequin. The way she was lying with her hands up covering her breasts, she didn't have a chance to react before it was too late. Adagio leaned down, moved a couple of fingers either side of her bikini bottom and pulled it down while lifting her legs high. Feeling herself being tilted, her arms automatically went out to either side to help her to try to get some sort of balance. And just like that, she found herself bent over, legs spread wide, bikini right off and her nude figure on full display.

Adagio looked at her with a satisfied grin on her face. Rarity's body was quite lovely. Those perky breasts and nice round ass, on display for the whole world to see.

"You haven't answered yet," Adagio pointed out mockingly. "What would you do?"

"I am going to wait until you give me my bikini back and then I'm going to slap you to next year," Rarity growled with both fear and anger in her eyes. "Now let me go!"

"Why would I let you go if you're going to hit me? And may I point out that yelling probably won't help. From the quietness around here I suspect that there isn't anyone nearby or they would've heard you by now."

Adagio squatted and ran her finger across Rarity's breasts.

"Such soft skin. It feels very smooth and thick. How does it feel from your side?"

A hand drifted over her pussy and softly rubbed it. She squeaked and squirmed a bit at that, but there wasn't much else she could do.

"What were we talking about?" Adagio asked while she continued the tit massage. "Oh, yes. Your lovely breasts. As you can see I have an excellent view of them right now. Hopefully I'll get taste of them shortly."

"You, unhand me _right now!_ "

"Eventually, my dear. I think you were going to tell me how you do keep your body in good health? How do you keep your pubic hair trimmed?"

By now Adagio's fingers were spreading apart her lips and dipping into her sweetness. Surprisingly she was hot and wet. This was quite a surprise to both of them. On top of that, she noticed her nipples were standing erect. She was getting quite excited.

Excitement did not seem to affect her verbal skills as she threw the same old insults and demands at Adagio once again.

"Just what on Manehattan do you think you're doing?"

To answer that, Adagio had to stop playing with her pussy for a few moments. Rarity looked quite relieved until she saw Adagio drop her skirt, exposing a thick yellow cock for her to ogle.

"What... what do you think you're going to do with that, you beast!"

"What do you think I'm going to do? You do know what it's for, don't you?"

"Of course I know, you fool. That's why I asked."

"You are not making any sense." Adagio pointed out. "If you knew, why did you ask?"

"Because I want to know... what are you doing?"

As her cock pressed fairly firmly against her slit, Adagio thought that was rather self-evident. Pressing a little further she sank a few inches into her.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Adagio asked her gently, seemingly interested in her answer.

"Monster!" She groaned. "You're having sex with me and don't deny it!"

Adagio pushed in harder, continuing to sink her cock into its new domain. When she was completely inside, she was finally free to release the hold on her legs. She was groaning and not trying to not look at Adagio, despite her legs closing around that yellow and orange hair.

Adagio kept pushing in rhythm, pressing in deeply and pulling back for another deep plunge. The not-so-modest sunbather was quickly moving in unison with her, and seeing it made Adagio grin. Taking her time, she set about pleasuring her prey.

The way they both moved made it seem like they had done this numerous times in the past. Rarity was gasping, giving a little squeak occasionally whenever Adagio pulled out and shoved herself back in force. Rarity's eyes were closed as she seemed to be concentrating on what was happening to her. Every so often the insults and swears would go floating past.

Finally, Adagio asked her, tired of her insults, "Why do you keep swearing?"

"Because you're raping me, you vile beast!" Rarity hissed back at her.

"No I'm not."

Her eyes popped open at that. She glared at her and then glanced at where Adagio's cock was currently pumping away.

"What do you call this?" Rarity nodded at her crotch.

"I'm making love to you," Adagio replied, "and very enjoyable it is, is it not?. You'll feel incredible, darling.."

"That's what I mean." She hissed, indignant. "This is a sexual assault."

"Oh, don't be silly. At no time did you tell me not to do this."

"What?" Rarity yelled, still thrusting her hips back at Adagio.

"You called me some mean names and asked what I was going to do but at no stage did you say that I couldn't do it. Obviously I would have accepted your wishes if you'd actually said no."

Rarity stared at her in shock for a good thirty seconds while her mind was racing through the things she'd said.

"But..."

"However, don't think I won't stop doing this instantly if you tell me I have to." Adagio told her, giving a slight emphasis on the word 'this'". "Do you want me to stop?"

She looked furious and Adagio suspected that she dearly wanted to say stop, but her blood was up and her pussy was enjoying some dynamic action and she was far too far along to stop.

"Unbelievable..." Rarity grumbled and her eyes closed again, giving herself over to the feelings and emotions surging through her.  
Adagio continued to obey her partner's wish, hammering harder and harder, even taking her breast in her mouth, suckling fiercely. Eventually, her feelings culminates as she shrieked and lunged hard up against Adagio while she groaned and let loose her seed.

The girls tangled hard together as their bodies shuddered in their respective orgasms, before finally relaxing in their afterglow.

"You really should find a shade, don't want any ugly sunburns on your skin." Adagio noted. "If you want to come and set up on my backyard, I'd be glad to offer you some "extra service" later on."

Rarity rose grumbling to her feet, and followed Adagio to where she left her sandals. She didn't even bother to put her bikini back on, leaving a trail of cum behind her.

Back at the parking lot, Rarity was preparing to take off with her scooter when Adagio tapped her shoulder and whispered, "You know, I'm still hard from our beach play, wanna go for round two?"

Rarity angrily shoved Adagio on the ground and sat on her dick, inserting it directly into her well used pussy, all the while she continued to throw insults at her.


End file.
